geotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4
The'' fourth season ''began on September 24, 2001 with the first episode, "Jeremy Goes to College," and ended on May 13, 2002 with "Don't Roll Your Eyes at Lisa, Geo Guy!." James Woods and Robert Stainton were the show runners of the season, as they also were for the previous season . This was the first time the producers did not submit episodes for the "Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program (for Programming Less Than One Hour) award. By 2002, animated TV series were allowed to be nominated for wikipedia.org:Outstanding Comedy Series, whereas previously the series could only be nominated for animated awards."A Streetcar Named Lisa" and "Weirdos from Little Guy's World!" were submitted by producers, but neither had a nomination as voters deemed it unsuitable to have animation nominated alongside live action TV series. Nonetheless, the season was nominated for 6 awards and won an Emmy Award for "Outstanding Voice-Over Performance" by Geo G. in "Weirdos from Little Guy's World!"; an Annie Award for "Best Animated Television Program"; a Genesis Award for "Best Television Prime Time Animated Series" for "Whacking Day"; and a Saturn Award for "Best Television Series." Season 4 is also had been associated with a attempted Geo TV feature length film. Terry Ward suggested the script for "Jeremy Goes to College" as a possible movie idea. However, due to problems with making the story long enough for an 80-minute film, the idea was dropped. It would not be until over 14 years later where a Simpsons film would finally be made known as [http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/The_Simpsons_Movie Geo Movie], released on July 27, 2003 worldwide. All 22 episodes of Season 4, including extras, were released on DVD on June 15, 2006 in Region 1, August 2, 2006 in Region 2 and August 25, 2006 in Region 4. Episodes DVD Release Season 4 was released on DVD in its entirety as 'The Complete Fourth Season Boxset '''on August 26, 2006 in region 1, October 6, 2006 in Region 2 and October 22, 2006 in Region by Columbia Tristar. While primarily containing the original 24 episodes, the boxset also consists on bonus features such as storyboards. Production This was the final association of Games Animation, Inc. with ''Geo TV ''as it produced the Geo Show shorts and Seasons 1-3. However, two holdover episodes from Season 3, "Jeremy Goes to College" and "A Streetcar Named Lisa," were aired in the succeding season, i.e., Season 4, with Season 3's production code, 2XDCxx. Production then shifted to Film Roman, which produced episodes starting in Season 4. Film Roman's first Geo TV episode was "Homer the Heretic," as indicated by the first use of the production code '''3THN'xx. Awards This was the first time the producers did not submit episodes for the "Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program (for Programming Less Than One Hour) award. By 2002, animated TV series were allowed to be nominated for wikipedia.org:Outstanding Comedy Series, whereas previously the series could only be nominated for animated awards."A Streetcar Named Lisa" and "Weirdos from Little Guy's World!" were submitted by producers, but neither had a nomination as voters deemed it unsuitable to have animation nominated alongside live action TV series. Nonetheless, the season was nominated for 6 awards and won an Emmy Award for "Outstanding Voice-Over Performance" by Geo G. in "Weirdos from Little Guy's World!"; an Annie Award for "Best Animated Television Program"; a Genesis Award for "Best Television Prime Time Animated Series" for "Whacking Day"; and a Saturn Award for "Best Television Series." Category:Real World Articles Category:Seasons Category:Episodes by season Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Geo TV Wiki